User talk:Trainer Micah/Archive 3
Archive 1 Reply Hello, Micah. What message are you referring to? I don't remember sending you a message recently, (unless you mean my response to your comment on the Mega Pokemon blog). Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 22:00, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, right, that one. I remember now. :) And thanks for the offer. My talk page isn't too full yet, but I'll keep that Talk Page archive offer in mind. I would like to archive it eventually when it gets too full. Best wishes, Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 22:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know what a spiral code is (I don't have any either), but I already have both Mega Stones, as I own both X and Y. But thank you for the offer -- that was nice of you. :) Sure, perhaps we could battle sometime. I'll be pretty busy, but I'll let you know if I ever want to exchange friend codes and battle or trade. Later. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 00:03, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Adventures Wiki Could you clarify to me who Maple313 a.k.a. Matt is. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:36, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok and I read his post too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Adminship So, let me get this straight: you want more admins to watch over the Answers Wiki and you want me to propose which users are good candidates for it. Did I get the message straight? Energy ''X'' 18:49, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply From what I see, Nectaria would be your good candidate. I can't say for the others, but you might convince some to edit, like Ellis. Energy ''X'' 19:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay, got it. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 22:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Community Central Don't worry. I don't see him complaining there -- I checked. And even if he did, nothing would happen anyway. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 00:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, he's'' whining'' to EnergyX now, but he still can't do anything. . . How annoying. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 00:12, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Mic I'm back for today only and I will be back later next week. I won't be joining Answers since I'm more devoted to a few Wiki's instead and I don't want to expand the sites I contribute too, thanks anyway. '''Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Please Stop Micah, I know you meant well and that you were defending me -- but you're just making it worse. You're accidentally feeding the troll army. Don't post any more messages on my wall over there, okay? I ''was the one who deleted that whole message thread because I was being viciously attacked'' by all of Shade's sock-puppets and I just wanted to be left alone. . . He maliciously tried to restore it, and I had to delete it twice. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 22:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Good news! The'' Troll'' is gone forever'. I reported him to the head of the Wikia Staff, and "ShadeTroll" and all of his sock-puppets were '''infinitely banned' because he was indeed using sock-puppets and trolling, just like I suspected and experienced! So you don't have to worry anymore. :) Thanks for your care. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't worry. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ' 03:09, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok It's nice to hear that a fellow user here isn't permanently leaving. True so you know, She'll be like me she's not going to premanently leave here she's going to be like me as a user like i'll edit here for sometime once i feel *happy or tired* i'll stop and *eat something* then get on over on the *other wiki* so you know... She'll be like me as a user & you forgot your signiture Ellis99,, *yep laughing...*Trainer Micah (talk) 19:00, August 29, 2014 (UTC)